And this is my story
by sugared pumpkin
Summary: My name is Naoki Hibiki, my life was simple enough before I met him. A side-by-side story to "And this is his story" Rated M for language, and other adult matters.
1. Naoki Hibiki

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts!

Naoki Hibiki

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Ranking: Chūnin

Abilities: Specialized in Taijutsu, No blood limit, any other abilities are unknown.

Appearance: Bleach blonde hair, with a black highlight behind her right ear; hair reaches mid back and falls slightly above her left eye; eye color is a deep purple 5ft 3in tall weighing 110 pounds; one distinguishing feature is she has her lip pierced on the left side of her bottom lip.

My name is Naoki Hibiki, and this is my story.

It all started as an average day, I was packing a few things for a simple mission, and I was to deliver a message from the Hokage to the leader of one of our neighboring, smaller villages.

I was half way there, I was taking my time it wasn't every day I got to go on such a simple mission by myself, usually I would be put with a Jōnin, as a guide and protector. I only know Taijutsu, and was trained under Guy sensei, although he was too busy with his favorite student Rock Lee, man those two make one weird team, but hey at least my speed is about twice that of both Guys, and Lees; that's why all my missions are delivering reports and other things to other villages, I by far am the fastest in all of the hidden leaf village and the Hokage knows it.

I never minded being alone, in fact I enjoy being away from the unfriendly stares of the villagers, you see both my parents died in the Great Ninja War when I was 5 years old, the 3rd Hokage helped me out a lot actually, he kind of took me in, until the day he was killed; then it seemed like the villagers just forgot about me, I was 16 when that happened it's been a year since then I manage to make a steady living on money from my missions, allowing me to keep food in my apartment and clothes on my back.

-XOXOXOXO-

Okay so I know it's kind of short but the chapters will get longer later I just want you to get a feel for the main character. Leave a review if you like.


	2. Why?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my thoughts!

I was half way to the village when I noticed the smoke rising above the trees, crawling into the forest. _'What the hell, is going on over there?'_ I asked myself as I doubled my pace to the small village, rushing though the trees coving my exposed arms and legs in minor cuts. When I arrived at the village I looked on in horror as the whole village was in flames, I noticed people running into the forest trying to get away from their burning homes. I jumped out of the tree I was standing on dropping to my knees wondering how something like this could happen. I looked into the smoky sky when I noticed it. It was a huge white bird hovering above the smoking village, I squinted my eyes trying to get a better look, when I noticed someone in a black cloak standing on the massive bird, they looked like they were looking for something. Then his eyes locked onto me. I froze for only a moment before getting back to my feet and jumping back onto a tree branch I ran through as fast as I could not looking back only forward trying to get out of his sight. When I thought I was a good amount away I stopped looking around to where I had run in the heat of confusion, when I looked down on the branch I was on I noticed them little white spiders. My eyes widened as there was a sudden flash I tried to get away from the explosion only to get thrown back into a tree my head ached as I saw him walking closer to me. _'How did he follow me, what does he want with me?'_ Millions of questioned running through my head, when he bent down looking me in the face simply stating "Finally I have you, un" That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out, from a combination of the smoke and the nice thump to the head from the tree.

When I finally came to, I felt wind flying by me, my hair blowing around as the wind blow it every which way it wanted. I slowing opened my eyes, my head what pounding, I tried to reach up to grab it, hoping in vain to stop it from hurting any longer, when I felt a sharp pain run from my wrists up to my shoulders. I winced at the pain, when I heard someone speaking to me "I wouldn't move around too much you'll just end up with blood covered arms and feet, un" I looked down to see what he was talking about when I noticed my arms were bound at my wrists and my feet were bound together at my ankles, the wire was tight moving around would cause huge gashes to be cut open at both locations. I looked up to my captor that was standing at the head of the huge bird we were riding on.

"Where are you taking me?"

He looked back at me then looked forward again, not even bothering to answer my question.

"I said where are you taking me, and who are you?"

He looked back at me again, this time he walked over to me squatting down to be eye level with me. He just stared at me for a moment before he smiled saying

"You sure do ask a lot of questions, un?"

Once again not answering my question I was starting to get pissed and it showed, my eyes were now burning with hate and my hands were clinched into fists, I tried to kick at him forgetting about the wires that bound my feet

"Ahhhhhh…." I yelled out in pain as blood started to drip from my ankles.

"You're not that smart are you, un"

"And you're an ass" I snapped back at him.

"That's no way to talk to the person who decides if you live or die right now is it, un?" He had a smirk on his face he was enjoying toying with me, I hated him.

"Maybe I'd rather be dead then here with you?"

"If that's the way you feel I will kill you right here, un" I said nothing I just stared down at my blood beginning to pool on the white birds back, I was waiting for his strike, for him to end my pathetic life right here, right now, but nothing happened he just stood back up heading back to his place at the front of the bird.

I began to feel light headed from the loss of blood from my foolish act earlier, my vision went white and I fell backwards with a thud I had managed to blackout once again.

When I woke up I was sitting on a floor in a dark office with my hands on my knees and my head bowed down, at first I just stared at my hands as they were still bound by the tight wire, when I heard a dark voice saying "So you're sure about this one Deidara?"

"Yes, Leader-sama, un"

"Very well it's your choice, but what is her name?"

"un?"

I felt a small kick in my ribs as a blue eye hit my purple ones piercing my mind I yelled out "Hibiki Naoki"

"Very well you may go now, but Deidara don't forget to brand the little bitch"

My eyes shot open at the words that just came out of this strangers mouth, before I knew it I was slung over the blondes shoulder as we walked down a hallway I was still in shock when we got to a door he opened it and walked in. he stood me up against the door, before looking me in the eyes and saying "I do hope you can forgive me for this, un"

I wanted to yell at the top of my lungs _'what what is it what are you going to do?'_ but nothing came out but a gasp as I was struck in the abdomen I felt my vision fading I tried to fight it but knew a blackout was coming and quickly so I just muttered out a quite "Why?"


	3. Sweet death

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts, kay thanks!

* * *

I slowly awoke, to find the room was pitch black it still must be night time, I started to sit up when a sharp, burning pain came from my stomach; I clinched the bed sheets into my fist trying to hold back cries of pain I slowly stood to my feet, only to find in my weakened state they weren't strong enough to hold up my petite frame. I fell to the floor with a thud; no longer able to hold it back I let out a cry of pain. Curling up on the floor sobbing, all the while holding onto my lower stomach; I guess he heard my cries as I heard a mumbling coming from across the room. I saw a figure get out of a small cot in the corner of the room, he keep getting closer and closer; when I noticed it was the blonde Deidara walking towards me. Memories of what he had done to me, it was his fault I was here, and undoubtedly his fault I was in so much pain at this very moment.

He stood in front of me, I froze just laying on the floor sobbing, then he bent down I turned away from his touch, but he picked me up carefully trying not to move me too much from my fetal position. He didn't say a word, I looked up at his face it had a look of pain on it.

He carried me to a bathroom attached to the room, he laid me down in the bathtub, he looked me over with a small frown on his pale face, and his exposed eye looked full of worry and sorrow.

He slowly lifted the bottom of my shirt up; I tried to fight him only to be stopped when he spoke;

"How am I supposed to help you if I can't look at the problem, un?"

I stopped fighting him when I realized he just want to help I looked down at my stomach it was bandaged from the top of my belly button down to the start of my shorts. I whimpered in pain as he slowly undid the bandages, I looked down to see the cause of my pain and agony when I saw it '_Deidara_' was curved into my lower abdomen a few centimeters below my belly button, I let out a scream in pain from the sight.

"How could you do this to me?" I softly muttered out.

"Huh, I didn't have a choose you heard leader-sama, un" I softly began to cry again.

"Why me? What's so special about me?" I questioned the man who was wiping blood off of my wound.

"You're not like any other girl I've ever met, I can't seem to put my finger on it yet, un" He got more bandages out and began to wrap it in the same fashion as before.

"I don't understand what do you want from me?"

"Hmmm" he looked me in eyes before smiling and saying "I just want your company, un"

I looked back down at my now bandaged stomach it still hurt but the pain was starting to fade slightly, or maybe it was because I was still so tried my body started to just block out the pain.

"Thank you" I quietly muttered. He just looked at me with an eyebrow raised "For what, un"

"For taking care of my wound." He looked at me like I was crazy, I bowed my head down and tried to stand up to walk myself back to the bed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't move I'll carry you, your still too weak, un" I tried to push his hands away, but when I got up to my feet with the help of the bathroom wall the room had started spinning and I started to wobble, when I felt hands slide around my waist, he whispered into my ear; "If you won't let me carry you I'll just have to help you any way I can, un"

His breath was hot on my ear it sent shivers down my spine and I felt my face start to blush, as my cheeks burned from embarrassment. _'Why did he have this effect on me?' _ I questioned my body's reaction to him. He guided me back to the bed, laying me down and pulling the cover over me, he bent over kissing me on the forehead, before heading back over to his cot. I heard it creak under his weight, he was trying to get comfortable he continued this for at least another 30 minutes, before I heard him give up and get up and head to the bathroom. When I heard him come back I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep like a little kid who didn't want to be found out by their parents. I heard him walk over to his little make shirt bed, before letting out a sigh and walking over to the bed I was 'sleeping' in. Before I knew it he had climbed over me, my face was a beet red at this point, I just closed my eyes tighter, and he fell on the other side of me closer to the wall. I could feel his back press up against mine he was warm I felt his ribs expand and shrink with every breath he took. Slowly I drifted off to sleep for real this time.

I woke up with his arm wrapped around my waist and his hand resting on my chest. I snapped up only to regret it from a nice pain coming from the sore on my lower stomach I looked over at Deidara, he looked like an angel when he slept his long blonde hair tossed everywhere like someone had come and ruffed it up in his sleep I took one more look at him before I slapped my hand up against his sleeping face.

"What the fuck, un" he sat up looking around like he was confused about what just happened. I was sitting up with my back to him and my arms crossed.

"What the hell did you just hit me for, un"

"Humph" was all I replied with.

"What the fuck, answer me, un"

I sat there quietly for a moment before he turned me around to look at him.

"I said answer me, un"

I was trying to think of how to phase it that he was molesting me in his sleep. His face was starting to look more and more angry by the second. So I just blurted it out

"You had your hand on my…my…chest" He didn't say anything to me so I looked up to look at him to see if he was still mad, what I found was that his face was a nice hue of pink he was looking down embarrassed. He finally managed to mumble out a "Sorry, un"

"It's okay, I guess since you were asleep and all, but how did you get in my bed anyways?" I thought I'd play dumb on this one seeing as how I was supposed to be asleep when he climbed in bed with me.

"Oh yeah, you see this is actually my bed, and I got out that little cot so you wouldn't wake up to find a strange boy sleeping next to you, but it's really uncomfortable, un" His face seemed to get even redder at this little confession.

"I see" Was all I said as I looked over to the little make shift cot, it did look uncomfy, and so I let it go. I turned back to him "So where's the bathroom I would really like to take a shower."

"Right there, un" as he pointed to the door to the left of his 'bed'. I got up and walked over to the bathroom it seemed a lot bigger last night, I looked around the tiny bathroom it wasn't the cleanest but I've seen worst, so I closed the door and turned on the hot water to the shower, waiting for it to warm up, I tested the temperature deciding it was just right I took off my clothes leaving them on the sinks counter, I looked down at my still bandaged stomach before slowly removing it, and stepping in to the now hot water, I closed my eyes letting the hot water run down my body it slightly stung my wound, but I let the water carry me far away from here, back to the Hidden Leaf Village, were I watched as everyone was walking around going about doing their normal everyday tasks, I wondered if anyone missed me, I doubt it. I was snapped out of my imagination when I heard the door creek open, '_damn it why didn't I lock the door?_' I grabbed the shower curtain covering the important parts of my body to see who was intruding on my alone time; it was Deidara, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow before stating

"Calm down there I just wanted to give you clean clothes, un" he set the clothes down on the counter after taking my dirty ones, I just stared at him, as he left locking the door behind him.

I climbed out of the shower grabbing a towel drying off my long bleach blonde hair staring at myself in the foggy mirror I asked myself how I had got myself into this but shrugged it off as I blow out my hair making it look decent, and bandaging myself back up. I then grabbed the outfit he left for me it was a kimono that stopped 3 inches above my knees, but the back piece ran down to the floor it was beautiful it was mostly white but had golden orchid flowers as the pattern running though out it. I took one last look in the mirror before heading back out in to the room.

This was the first really time I actually took in the room and I must say it was a mess there were clothes on the pale wood floors, the walls were a bright yellow but in some places there seemed to be burn marks I cocked an eyebrow up turning about to really take in the disaster zone, I noticed there were bits of clay practically everywhere, I looked around expecting Deidara to be sitting around waiting for me, but all I found was the main door was left half way open, so I wondered over to it. Slowly I creped out into the huge hallway there were two ways to go left or right I looked around taking in my surroundings the walls were a deep red and the floors a much darker wood then in Deidaras room, I heard people talking from the left side well it was more like they were fighting over something, but I walked that way hoping to find the one familiar face I knew around here. As I got closer I noticed the voices were coming from down the stairs I was almost there when I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist, I jumped a little turning around to see who intruded my personal space so much, who I saw was a man with slicked back silver hair and pinkish red eyes, staring at me he had bad intentions written all over his face, a small smirked showing on his face.

"What the fuck are you doing out by yourself?" I tried to answer him or say anything to get me out of this situation, but all that came out was mush just a mumbling of words. His cocky smirk just got bigger as he looked me up and down before saying

"I think I'll have a little fun with you." I tried to back up to get away but I ran myself smack into a wall I swallowed hard, trying to clear the lump from my throat, hoping to scream to do anything just to get someone else up here maybe they'd help me. I tried to yell but all that came out was a few small whimpers. His body was now pressed up against mine my heart was racing I wanted to run but my legs were froze. Then I felt his lips crash down on mine, too hard I felt my head hit the wall with the force he used. His tongue began to run along my bottom lip bagging for entrance into my mouth I slammed my jaw shut, still trying to push him away from me, only to find that every time I pushed against him he would slam his hips into mine. Then he reached for my chin after waiting for me to let him into my mouth he decided if I wasn't going to let him he would force me too. He slightly pulled at my chin causing me to open my lips then he slipped his tongue into my mouth I bit down as fast and hard as I could.

"What the fuck you fucking little bitch ass whore, I'm going to fucking hang you from your fucking intestines for that you fucking whore" I slide down the wall crying as he was standing over me yelling curse after curse at me, then he bent down picking me up by my neck, his grip was tight I felt my feet leave the floor as my airways were closing I tried to scream but nothing came out. When I heard something it sounded like feet running up the stairs, no who am I kidding no one's going to come and save me not this time, I closed my eyes even tighter now waiting for the darkness to take me in waiting for sweet death when...

* * *

Hahaha will someone come save her cliff hanger hahaha review if you like, tell me if there's anything I can improve on.


	4. Smoky insight

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts, get it, got it, good!

* * *

Then everything went black, I no longer felt the hands around my neck, the pain from my branding, nothing I felt, nothing.

_It was a pitch black, I looked around hoping to find something but there was nothing just black, is this what it feels like to be dead somehow I pictured something better, maybe a nice welcoming color of white, and where are the angels to take me up to meet my parents? _

_Then I heard familiar voices calling me;_

"_Naoki, Naoki honey, we're right here"_

_I turned then I saw them my mother and father waiting for me, they were calling out for me. I started to run towards them, I was getting nowhere they we weren't getting any closer, so I stated to run faster and faster, they started to fade in to the black abysses, I called out for them;_

"_NO! don't go, I'm coming, please don't leave me again, I miss you guys!" _

_Then nothing it was black again. I fell to my knees crying still calling out for them not to go, when….._

"Hidan, don't you fucking touch her, ever again, un"

I was snapped out of my sweet, sweet dream, I looked up to see Deidara at the steps, I felt my body limply hit the floor tears running down my cheeks I scrambled over to the blondes leg, clinging to it like a small child who didn't want to see their parents leave them.

"Deidara, fucking move I'm going to kill that little bitch." My blonde savior stood there, unfazed by the harsh words of the silver haired man.

"If you won't move I'll just have to kill the both of you then." He started to reach for a rather large scythe on his back, before another voice is heard;

"I wouldn't do that" I looked over to see a red head walking up the stair with a blank expression on his face.

"Oh yeah, well what the fuck does this have to do with you fucking puppet boy?" The man now had his scythe pointed straight at me and Deidara.

"Well you fucking, Jashin worshiping freak, that's my partner and if you attempt to kill him you'll have to fight me too."

"Besides with Kakuzu gone on a solo mission right now if I were to blow you up you would have to wait about a week like that before anyone could put you back together, un" with that the man I guessing his name was Hidan mumbled a few curses before walking back down the hallway before slipping into a door slamming it shut. I let out a sigh of relieve before noticing I was still wrapped tightly around Deidara's leg, I blushed a bit before pushing myself away only to hear someone chuckle at my actions I looked up to see the unknown red head from before staring at me laughing.

"What?" I softly asked him.

"That bastard thinks he can do whatever he wants because his fucking immortal" I looked back down at the floor not really having anything to say, when Deidara reached out to give me his hand, I took his hand in mine, when I felt something _wet _on my hand I looked down at it, and then back up at him with a confused look on my face.

"Oh she doesn't know yet?" I heard the red head say to his blonde partner.

"I guess not, un" they looked at each other laughing, I felt like I was out of the loop so I spoke up;

"Know what?" then Deidara held up his hands for me to see a small mouth on each of his palms. I guess my face said it all, he looked back, away from me;

"You're afraid of them aren't you, you think I'm a freak right, un?" His face looked hurt, I didn't say anything instead I took his hand in mine with the palm facing up and started teasing the mouth with my fingers, making it bite at me every time I would get too close I laughed a bit to myself, before staring him in the eyes with a small smile on my face, saying;

"No, I think their beautiful, and unique, like you, they fit you well." His face softened, taking my hand and leading me back to his room, the red head followed close behind, a smile lighting up his face.

When we got back he and I sat on the bed while the still unknown red head pulled a chair close to the side of the bed. I stared at him before getting the courage to speak;

"Who are you?" I tried to sound as polite as possible not wanting to make him mad at me. He smiled at me before looking over to his friend;

"You really haven't told her anything, have you?"

"I think she asked you the question, un" they both laughed a little, before he turned to me with a smile on his pale skinned face;

"My name is Sasori, what about you?"

"I'm am Hibiki, Naoki. It's nice to meet you" I held out my hand to shake his, but he took it and pulled me up, spinning me around, I started to blush a bit.

"Your right Deidara, she is beautiful just like you said a true work of art, crafted by the heavens themselves." My face was now a bright red; never had I received such a compliment. He laughed some more I'm guessing at my embarrassment. When he was done looking at me I sat back down next to Deidara.

"Yeah, and just like art her beauty is fleeting, only living as long as she does, un"

"No she will be remembered throughout the ages, eternal."

"No art is fleeting here one minute, and gone the next, un"

"Damn it brat if I've told you once I've told you ten million times, art is everlasting." Somehow they got on the topic of art fighting over whom was right I simply just laid down on the bed, my head resting on a pillow I placed by Deidara's lap. He put his hand on my exposed arm and began rubbing it up and down, still arguing with his so called partner. Then I opened my eyes to find both men staring at me, I sat up hearing both at the same time;

"Naoki, what is art, (un)" I looked out the small window on the far side of the room before asking them;

"Do either of you have a cigarette?" They both looked at me confused;

"Can't you wait to have a smoke, answer the question first, un"

"I need it to answer your question." I answered him while still staring at the sun shining outside. Both men looked at each other confused before Sasori got up and came back a few minutes later with a pack of cigarettes in hand, I took one lighting it, and setting it down on the window sill, and slightly cracking the window letting a small breeze in, and going back to sit on the bed by the blonde. It was quite for a few moments before;

"Well answer already, un" I let out a sigh before answering

"You see the smoke coming off the cigarette? That's art" They both looked at me then each other, and back at me, I guess I had to do more explaining;

"You see the smoke, it dances with your eyes but only for a few moments, then it's gone but the impression it leaves on you last for as long as you have that memory in mind, in a ways its fleeting but it also with be around forever, as long as there is someone to think about it."

They looked at each other with a new revelation in their mind, their eyes full of wonder on how a small girl could bring such insight to their closed stubborn minds, they laughed, each knowing what the other was thinking. Just then a rumble came from my hungry stomach, causing both men to look at me giving me a laugh before Deidara spoke;

"Let's go downstairs so you can meet the other members, and then we'll get you something to eat, un" I looked up staring into his exposed brilliantly blue eye, and simple nodding my head in agreement giving him a small smile. He offered out his hand, and helped me off the bed, Sasori leading the way.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter, but the next one should be big, now poor little Naoki has to meet the rest of the Akatuski. Review if you like, tell me how if theirs anyways I can improve my writing.


	5. We've got a deal

Disclaimer: I own my thoughts that all, thanks.

* * *

The three of us headed out of the room, I walked behind Sasori, and in front of Deidara; after going through the threshold of the door way, Deidara ran up behind me wrapping his hands around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder, I blushed slightly at his touch, cursing my damned female hormones, I mean this man stole me away from everything I've ever known, and yet my body still loved his touch; he must have caught that I was turning I slight color of rosy pink, because he let out a soft chuckle in my ear asking;

"What's running through that pretty little head of yours, un" I could feel the warmth of his body pressed extremely close to my own, and his hot breath sending shivers down my spine.

"Your chin is really bony, you know?" He snorted a little before running up beside me and placing his hand on my opposite shoulder, before sliding it down so his hand was now resting on my hip, I tried to wiggle free only to be pressed more and more into his hip I quietly looked up at him softly saying;

"Deidara-san your hurting me, please let go." He grunted before releasing me from his grip and running ahead of Sasori. Sasori fell back so he was now walking next to me he looked down at me stating;

"You know Naoki, Deidara seems to be quite fond of you?"

"Yes, I've noticed, I just don't understand why; I'm just your plain old run of the mill girl, why me?"

"I think he'll have to answer that one for you, but give him a chance he's really not that bad." Then he just looked down at me and smiled.

We were now in a huge living room, but it was kind of plain; just a black rug with three rather large couches around it, and a TV perched on a small shelf built into the wall. As me and Sasori walked in Deidara was already in the middle of the room, with an aggravated look playing on his face.

"Shut the fuck up, already, will you, un." That was his way of getting every ones attention, they all stared at him before a rather large blue man spoke up;

"Well are you just going to stand there looking at us, or are you going to tell us what the hell you want?" He clearly wasn't too happy Deidara was blocking the TV.

Sasori cleared his throat causing everyone to whip around to look at us, I noticed a girl with twilight black hair going down to about her waist, get up and walk over to Sasori, he swung his arm around her, giving her a peck on the cheek, she was beautiful, her eyes were a brilliant shade of green, and her skin was darkened with a perfect tan. I was pulled out of my staring, when Deidara grabbed my wrist pulling me to the front of the room where he was standing moments ago.

"This is Naoki, un" was all he said pointing to me like I was a prize on a game show; I blush as every set of eyes in the room was focused on me. I finally managed to mumble out a quite;

"Hello." The blue man who upon further inspection, greatly resembled a shark or a fish of sorts, as he had what appeared to be a set of gills on both of his cheeks spoke out;

"Congratu-fucking-lations now can you please get the hell out of the way." Apparently he was engrossed in watching the TV before Deidara interrupted. A vein in Deidara's forehead was starting to pop out;

"Now you can all tell her a little bit about yourselves, and then we will be gone for you to watch you fucking show, un. So since you so graciously offered Kisame, you can go first, un." The blue fish man rolled his eyes before speaking;

"Names Kisame, and this is my sword, Samehada." That was all he said as he held his giant sword in front of him before placing back behind the coach in hopes of watching the TV again.

"Next is…" that was all Deidara was able to get out before we were tackled down to the down by a masked stranger, I feel on top of Deidara and this stranger on top of me. Deidara scrambled out from under both of us the anger pouring out of him as everyone else in the room just laughed, this strange masked man leaped up off of me before pulling me up, I just stood there stunned when it spoke;

"Oh Deidara-sempai Tobi, wants to know who is pretty lady." He said this in a childish manor; I just stared at him like he had three heads.

"Tobi run, un."

"But Sempai Tobi is a good boy."

"Run, or I'm going to blow your fucking ass up, un" Deidara was anything but happy at this man. 'Tobi' which apparently was his name run away up the stairs yelling at the top of his lungs;

"Tobi is a good boy, Tobi is a good boy!" Deidara seemed to calm down a bit before I heard another voice from across the room I snapped my head to look at the face that went with said voice,

"So this is her, I'll admit Deidara shes too good for you." I looked up to see a woman with a white paper flower sitting in her blue hair, she had a lip stud through the bottom of her lip, it looked nice, she was leaning against the door way eyeing me up. I looked at her before speaking;

"My name is Naoki." I bowed my head trying to show her respect as did everyone else in the room, she must be important.

"Hmmm, my name is Konan, but you will call me Konan-sama, and that is all you need to know of me." Then she turned and walked out. Deidara leaned into my ear whispering;

"Konan-sama is Leader-sama's partner she's kind of a stick in the mud, don't worry too much about her she's never around, un." I simply nodded. I looked around the room my eyes locking on to the only other person I haven't heard from; he had long black hair tried up in a low pony tail and had stress lines running down besides his noise, his black eyes and pale face giving no emotions, he almost looked dead. He must have noticed I was staring as he spoke in a monotone voice;

"Deidara, get your bitch out of here." Deidara was once again pissed he had his hands curled into a fist, when Sasori walked up to me;

"Naoki, are you still hungry?"

"Uhhmm, yes very much so, Sasori-san." Deidara then snapped out of his anger fit, before stating;

"Come on Naoki, I'll have Kaede-chan make you some food, un" He grabbed my hand practically running to the kitchen. Then he sat me at the table asking;

"So what do you want the wonderful Kaede-chan to make you, un?" I looked around wondering if the fall from Tobi might have caused brain damage because there was no one else in the kitchen but the two of us.

"Deidara-san, who are you talking about?" Just as I spoke Sasori walked in along with the girl from the living room;

"That would be me." The jet black haired women raised her hand; I just shut my mouth, and nodded my head as she talked to Deidara;

"Deidara-san now why would I cook for her, why don't you?"

"Well you see, un. Your by far the best cook here, and I wanted her first meal here to actually be good, un." Kaede just let out a sigh of defeat before practically yelling;

"Fine I'll make her food, but not you, you can eat that ghoul that you call food that you make for yourself." Deidara dropped his head and let out a groan, before heading to the fridge to look for something to make, while Kaede started to cook something for me.

Sasori came and sat next to me at the table;

"So what did you think of some of the other members?"

"Some, there's more?" I dropped my head much like Deidara moments ago. Sasori simply laughed;

"Yeah there's a few more, but they're not that bad." a few moments had past before I remembered the man from before;

"Hey Sasori-san who was the man with the black hair, I didn't get his name?" I asked while cocking my head slightly to the side;

"That was Itachi, he didn't seem to take a liking to you, I would stay away from him for a while."

"Is he always like that?" I wanted to know more about him, he seemed like I should know him from somewhere.

"Well he never shows any emotion, but no he's not always an ass."

"Bullshit, un. He's the biggest ass I've ever met, un." Deidara chirped in. Sasori just laughed at him; then my food was done as Kaede sat a plate of sweet dumplings down in front of me;

"Thank you Kaede-san, they look delicious." I bowed my head to show her further respect.

"You're welcome, I would feel horrible if you had to eat something Deidara made." She laughed a bit at her own comment, sitting down by Sasori, she scooted closer to him as he placed his hand on her thigh.

"Hey my foods not that bad, un" Deidara trying to defend his cooking skills, but what we saw on his plate told a different story, I couldn't even recognize it as food. Kaede laughed at him pointing to his food;

"Oh yeah well what the hell is that supposed to be?" She laughed even harder;

"It's sweet dumplings I'll have you know, un" he looked down at his plate and back up at mine;

"It looks like something Zetsu, barfed up." She was now historically laughing as I looked over to Sasori;

"Who's Zetsu?"

"Oh yes he's one of the members you haven't met yet, I'm sure you'll see him sooner or later." I just nodded and began to eat as Deidara stared at my yummy dumplings, he was practically drooling;

"Hey Naoki, are you sure you can eat all of those, un?" Before I could say anything Kaede snapped at him;

"You aren't eating any of the fucking food that I made her; oh no you shut the hell up, and eat what you made for yourself." She was glaring at him with anger burning in her eyes, he just closed his eyes and took a bit out of his dumplings, his face looked like he was going to barf, as he cringed his nose. Sasori looked over at the girl who was now practically sitting on his lap;

"You know Kaede-chan I love it when you're angry." He growled into her ear, she started giggling and before I knew it they were hand in hand running out of the kitchen, and a few moments later we heard the slam of a door. I looked up at him trying to force himself to eat that horrible looking food;

"Here" I pushed my plate towards him;

"You barely have eaten anything, un. I'm not taking your food you need it more than me, un." I shrugged my shoulders and continued to eat my wonderful dumplings;

"But if you insist, un." As he reached over and grabbed one of my dumplings;

"Hey, that's mine, you said you didn't want it." I reached over trying to get it back from him, but he just popped it in to his mouth;

"You can come and get it if you want, un?" He stuck out his tongue at me with said dumpling sitting on it;

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" He flashed me a devious smile;

"Very much so, un" I had half a mind to smack him right across the face;

"Nah you can keep it, but the rest are mine."

"Aww, but mine suck, un" I chuckled a bit to myself; I almost felt bad for him having to eat that.

"Alright then we'll make a deal I'll make you something actually good to eat, but you have to answer a question for me, deal?" He thought about it for a minute then looking down at his sad excuse for food;

"Okay, you got a deal, un"

"Okay question before food, just to make sure you keep your end of the bargain."

"Fine, what is it, un?" Finally I might get some answers, well one answer at least;

"….Why, did you…"

* * *

This my friends is a cliffhanger, what will be her question, what will be his answer, only time will tell; review if you like; got any improvements for me I'd very much like to hear them.


	6. The truth

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Thank you!

* * *

"Why did you bring me here; out of all the other girls on this planet, why me?" I was staring deep into his visible eye, waiting for the answer to the question I've wanted answered since I'd been here; his face seemed to drop at the question, he almost looked disappointed, who am I kidding his face had disappointment written all over it. He took a sigh before standing up from his spot at the table;

"Never mind, I'm not hungry anymore, un." He couldn't even look at me when he left the kitchen I started to head after him, I had no I ideal what I did, I thought it was a simple enough question; I started to follow him, until I felt someone's hand on my shoulder;

"Don't" I turned to see Kaede holding on to my shoulder;

"I don't understand; what did I do?" Kaede just shook her head it was clear she didn't know either;

"I'm not too sure, myself but its best if you give him some time to himself, I'll have Sasori go check on him in a minute."

"Oh okay, what should I do now though?" She put her index finger to her chin thinking for a moment;

"I know why don't you make him some Ohaji (Sweet rice balls), his favorite ones have anko for the topping, there really easy I'll even help you, okay?"

"Okay but can we have Sasori-san see what's wrong with him, first?"

"I'm on it." Sasori replied I hadn't even know he was in here.

"When did he get here?" I asked Kaede;

"Hmmm probably when we mentioned making Ohaji, it's one thing that Deidara, and Sasori have in common their both crazy over the stuff; in fact I'm kind of surprised Deidara didn't come running either…" She babbled on for a few more minutes while we waited on the rice to finish cooking.

* * *

There was a knock on the door; _"Maybe it's her?"_

"Come in, un"

"Hey Deidara, I heard you had a little 'episode' down there?" It was Sasori, _'what does he want'_;

"I don't think I would call it that but sure, un"

"Do you want to tell me what the hell happened?" He didn't sound mad, just curious, and almost like he cared;

"Not really, un"

"Alright then, I guess I'll have to go tell Naoki, that you acted like that because you hate her, and she sounded so worried about you."

'_She was worried?'_

"No wait, un."

"Yes? And why should I?"

"Because, I'll tell you but you can't tell her anything, un"

"Aww but she's so worried, it almost looked like she was going to cry."

"What? She did, un" I felt horrible I never wanted to hurt her, in any way, and out of everyone I thought Sasori would have known that the most, he must have because I could see the smirk on his face, he was playing with me;

"Sasori, I know I have told you the story of why it had to be her, un, but it seems she doesn't remember; it hurts but I'm going to let her remember on her own, un"

"I see, so when she asked you 'why her' it really hit you that she doesn't remember something that since that time had made you so happy, something you could never forget?"

"Yeah, I guess back then I was just a passing face to her, un? But her face was something I would, and could never forget, un."

* * *

We finally finished making the last of the Ohaji; we still hadn't heard anything back from Sasori yet, so we sat at the table waiting for him to come back down;

"You know we could always just take them up to them; I'm sure Sasori's just waiting up there for us?" I wasn't really paying any attention the Kaede;

"Hmm, yeah sure…" She watched me dazing off in to space, she cocked up an eye brow at me, then stood up;

"Well common then." She grabbed my hand pulling me with her;

"Huh? Where are we going?"

"You really are clueless; we're going to take the food up to them." She rolled her eyes at me, I just simply let her lead me back to his room; She knocked on the door announcing our arrival;

"Hey Sasori, Deidara we have Ohaji." I could hear them scrambling to the door, it was flung up by the two men, who greedily took the plate and began scarfing the food down not even offering any to me or Kaede.

"Mmm thanks Naoki, you're a really good cook."

"Hey Sasori-kun I helped her make them too." Kaede crossed her arms and began pouting;

"You made these Naoki, un?"

"Hey are you deaf I said I helped her!" Kaede was starting to get a little ticked that no one would acknowledge she had helped me, hell she practically made them herself, I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to really help her.

"Well actually, Kaede-san made them, I just helped her."

"Well either way their delicious, un"

After they had cleaned the plate not letting one piece go uneaten Sasori grabbed Kaede;

"Let's give them some time alone."

"Aww but I don't wanna go." Kaede pleaded, only to be pulled out of the room by her arm. I giggled a little at her; she was really nice, well to me at least.

"Thanks for the Ohaji, it's my favorite food, un"

"You're welcome, and I knew it was your favorite that's why we made it, I kind of felt bad for whatever I said to make you so mad at me." He winkled his forehead like he was thinking of something to say;

"I wasn't mad, un"

"Then why did you leave like you were?" I was a little confused, I mean he went and just left me in the kitchen, and then tells me he wasn't mad; boy was he confusing;

"It's a long story, but I want to show you something, un."

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes and take my hand, un."

"Is it a surprise?!" I was bouncing on the bed like a little kid, I loved surprises;

"Yeah, just do it already, un." I was still bouncing up and down as I closed my eyes and took his hand in mine the mouth began to lick at my palm, I couldn't wait;

"Where are we going?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it, un?"

"I'm sorry I can't help it, I just love surprises!" He let out a sigh;

"Really I couldn't tell, un" His voice was full of sarcasm, I tried my best to calm down, he kind of seemed like I was annoying him. He led me for what seemed like eternity before;

"Okay, open your eyes, un." I opened my eyes, to find us standing outside a set of big mahogany doors;

"You took me to see doors?" He dropped his head in disappointment;

"Open them, un." I shook my head taking the big brass door handle and swung open the doors to find, a huge beautiful library, the walls were covered in book after book there were a few tables and chairs, along with a fireplace and a big plush couch, and two overfilled armchairs; I gasped at the sight of everything it was too much to take in at once I just stood there for a minute taking it all in, before stepping in and spinning in a circle until I was facing Deidara;

"It's amazing." I ran up and gave him a great big bear hug; his cheeks glowed with the slightest bit of pink to them; I let him go and begun walking around examining different types of books;

"Thank you so, so, so, so much."

"I thought you might like it, un."

"How did you know, I've always loved reading, it always used to make me feel a little bit less alone, when I was back at the village." He walked up behind me as I was staring at a shelf of books that seemed to be filled with books on different types of Jutsu. Leaning into my ear he whispered;

"You'll never be alone again, and you never should have been, un." I turned looking him in the eye, then looking at the floor; pools of tears started to form in my deep purple eyes;

"Huh? Why are you crying I thought you liked my surprise, un?" I grabbed his shirt clinching it in my hands, as I pulled myself closer to him letting a few tears fall to stain his black shirt;

"No, I love your surprise, that's part of it, that I'm so happy" I held on to his shirt as he wrapped his arms around my back, comforting me;

"Well what's the other part, un?" He rested his head on top of mine pulling us closer together still;

"No, it's nothing." I tried to pull away from him only for him to push me away, only enough to look me in the eyes;

"It's not nothing, your crying some things wrong, tell me, un." I tried to look away from him only for him the gently grab my chin pulling me back into his stare;

"Can we sit down?"

"Hmmm, yeah, un." He led me over to the plushy couch, sitting me down, while he sat cross legged looking straight at me;

"Okay now tell me, un." I nodded my head, giving in, I had a feeling he wouldn't leave the issue alone until I did;

"Well it's just that you talk and act like you know everything about me, and my body acts like it knows you, but I don't, I know nothing about you." Tears began to fall down my cheeks, he must have noticed them, because he pulled me into a hug wrapping his arms around my shoulder, resting his head atop of my own;

"I'm sorry, I guess Sasori was right, I have to tell you, un." My heart began to race, _'tell me, tell me what?'_ he broke apart our embrace, I turned so I was sitting cross legged and he looked down, it looked like he was gathering his courage, then he looked at me right in the eyes, his piercing blue eye meeting my deep dark purple ones, it felt as if he was burrowing straight into my soul;

"Well you see Naoki, my childhood wasn't the best one ever, my father left my mother when I turned five, un. Back then we lived in the Village hidden in the Leafs, un." My heart felt as if it would leap out of my chest at any moment, _'so he was born from my village? Is this why I feel like I know him,'_ question after question was racing through my head my world was spinning but I focused closely on the words leaving his mouth, watching his lips move not wanting to miss a single syllable leaving his mouth;

"He told my mom it was because of me, he couldn't stand me, my hands more specifically, un, I remember having to wear gloves whenever he was around, he always said they were disgusting, un, my mother would try to tell me that it wasn't my fault he left, but I knew differently, I was a freak, a disgustingly disfigured human, unfit to live with mankind, un. Well at least that's what I believed, and on my sixth birthday I ran away, she had planned out a party for me and everything, un. I remember yelling at her; saying 'I hate you, why did you invite them over, they're not my friends, a freak like me doesn't have any friends' I ran from her, I was all she had after my father left us and I ran, un." I could see the tears building in his eyes, and I remembered back to when I first saw his hands earlier today _'you think I'm a freak, right?', _I felt sorry for him, no one should have to go through that; I reached out grabbing one of his hands just holding it, the tongue began to lick my hand; but still holding his hand I refocused on his story;

"I ran to a park that was across town, and climbed up into a tree and began crying, I didn't understand, why she had done all that for me, when all I did was bring her life so much trouble and pain, un. I always got into fights at school, and mom would have to leave work, and come get me, un. She had to work two jobs just for us to get by, un."

"I'm so sorry Deidara-san, no one should have to go through what you did." I felt the tears beginning to form in my eyes, and I pulled him in to a hug wrapping my arms around his back trying to comfort him, but at the same time letting my own tears fall on his shirt, he wrapped his arms around me, and rested his head on my own, once again, and I swear I felt tears wetting my starch blonde hair, a flood of memories of my own parents came rushing back to me, my tears began to fall more frequently, and my breathing became labored; I remembered back to a day at the park…………

* * *

So what do you think I'll try to update this next chapter quickly but I think it might take some time to get it right, this one took forever! Well review if you like, and tell me ways I can improve after all this is my first story, hope your liking it so far!


	7. Confessions and a Thank You

_My parents and I were walking thru the park on our way back home; I stood in between them, holding my mother's hand with my left, and my father's hand with my right. We had often gone to the park on days they had no missions, my parents would sit and watch as I would run around with whatever group of children happened to be there that day. I remember walking with them, when my father just stopped dead cold in his tracks. My mother turned asking,_

"_What's wrong dear?" My father had just stood there for a moment;_

"_Someone's here" My mother instantly froze her grip on my hand tightened, before letting up just a bit; my father dropped my hand saying,_

"_Stay here, if I'm not back in 5 minutes run home, both of you." It was not a question, but a demand; my mother stepped in front of me as my father ran towards the forest that closed in the park._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_-In the forest-_

"_I know your there, show yourself." The man's harsh voice demanded, but what he saw was not what he had expected in the lease bit; for a small boy with yellow blonde hair and red puffy eyes._

_The boy had jumped out of a nearby tree, he wore a black mesh under shirt with an over sized dark green sweater, that fell slightly off his shoulders, with black sweat pants, and black gloves covering his hands. The boy looked as if he had been crying; and the over protective father was taken back that the presence he had sensed was that of the small boy. Before he could say anything the boy spoke up first;_

"_I'm sorry" with that the small boy who couldn't have been over the age of 8; ran, but the adult ninja was much quicker as he reached the little blonde boy, grabbing his shoulder, not harsh but with slight pressure that told him to stop running._

"_Now son, why would you run from me?" the boy froze up, at the words spoken to him, and the touch he always yearned for from his own father. It was clear to Naoki's father that the boy was stunned,_

"_Why are you out here all by yourself?" He had to ask even though it was clear the answer the boy was crying and probably didn't want anyone to see. Boys were always told 'Boys don't cry' but to him after everything he had seen in war, never did he look down on even a grown man who would weep for one lost; he always said that if he ever were blessed with a son he would never tell his son such words, for crying meant you were alive, just the same as breathing, or bleeding. Finally the young boy gathered his courage to speak back up,_

"_I ran." That was all he said and began sniffling; clear to the father he didn't want to talk about it, much less to a stranger._

"_Why don't you come with me; I have someone I would like you to meet." The young boy just nodded his head; he silently wondered; who it was the stranger wanted him to meet._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_After what seemed like ages of intensely watching the line of the forest; Naoki's mother finally let out a sigh of relief as both Naoki and her saw her father emerge from the tree line, but what surprised her was the small boy he held hands with as he walked out of the forest. Surly the threat that had tensed him up so much could not have been the small blonde he walked out with, right?_

_As he made his way back to them a small smile graced the fathers face. While the younger boy watched intently at the ground, Naoki's mother could clearly see his tear stained face, hoping that it wasn't her husband who had caused the young boy to cry._

"_And who is this?" The mother asked she said it in a way that was of pure curiosity. _

"_Hmmm, I guess I never did get your name, well go ahead speak up." He gently placed his hands on the boys shoulder hoping to in courage him to speak;_

"_Deidara, my name is Deidara." The young boy's voice was weak and low, undoubtedly from crying._

"_It's very nice to meet you, Deidara; I hope my husband didn't scare you too much, he means well his just a little over protective." A small smile was on the women's face as the young boy named, Deidara looked up but almost as fast as he looked up at her his attention was drawn towards a small girl wrapped around her leg like she was hiding. The women gave her daughter a nudge;_

"_Go ahead honey, introduce yourself." The small girl took a step forward with new found confidence;_

"_Hi Deidara, I'm Naoki Hibiki, it's very nice to meet you." _

"_Oh goodness dear it's already dinner time we need to get going." Naoki's mother said._

"_I guess you're right, well come on lets go." With that the father began walking towards the parks exit; not taking notice that his pride and joy stayed with the boy. When he realized he was the only one walking he turned on his heel looking back, with a small smile on his tanned face; as he saw his daughter standing talking to the boy he had brought from the woods._

"_Daddy, can umm Deidara, eat dinner with us, please?" Said 'daddy' looked towards his wife both exchanged a smile and an all knowing look before;_

"_Of course honey, but let's get going." Before the boy knew what was happening the small girl had grabbed his hand and began running towards her parents, her new friend in tow._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Naoki was pulled back to the present as Deidara pulled her into another embrace; she nestled her head into his chest quietly speaking;

"I never saw you after that; I didn't know what happened to you." He gently rubbed his hands up and down her back, comforting not only her, but just the fact that he was holding her calmed and comforted himself. _'God if only she knew how long I've wanted to hold her like this.'_ He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, but when that breath left his lips it felt like a weight had been removed, a weight that he'd been carrying for the past 12 years; now he had her in his grasp and there was no way in hell he would let go of her, not again. After a few moments just holding her, Deidara finally spoke up, pushing down the lump in his throat;

"I know I always want to tell you why, you never saw me again, un" she tried to push herself off of him to look at his face, afraid if she didn't watch his lips she might miss something; her struggle ended when he just pushed her closer into him as if to say 'if I don't hold onto you, you might leave' she relaxed closing her eyes, she focused on the words leaving his mouth.

"When I went home that night my mother had been crying; but when she saw me walking with your father, she seemed like she perked up a bit; if only a little, then she ran over to me, hugging me asking over and over again where I had been, un. Your father explained everything to her, and she seemed a little saddened by the fact that he had told her you were quite fond of me; at the time I thought nothing of it, un. Only later did I know why, once your father left my mother told me we were moving back to my home town, you see I was born in the land hidden in the rocks, she said that I was too much for her to handle by herself anymore and we were moving back in with her parents, un. I asked her when we would be leaving and she said bright and early the next morning, that's when I broke down and cried again; finally I had made a friend and she was ripping me away from you; that's when I started to hate and despise my own mother, un."

I was stunned to say the least; honestly I didn't know what to say so I just buried my face into his chest and whispered;

"I'm sorry, Deidara I just didn't know." We just sat there for a while him holding me and I was cuddled up in his chest, I felt him shift his weight as he stretched out his legs so now we were basically laying on the plush black coach; after hearing his story I felt a little bit more comfortable about him but he still stole me away from my life, even if it wasn't much of a life.

I sat up to his disappointment, walking over to one of the many book shelves, scanning the books; I could hear him get up from the coach and walk towards me. I pretended to focus even harder on the book in my hand; it seemed like it was about the Hidden Leaf Village. He grabbed the book from me, pulling me into a hug, he nuzzled his face into the cross roads of my neck and shoulder; whispering an almost silent;

"Thank you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow it's been a while, but I hope it turned out as good as I wanted it to, trust me the next update won't take nearly as long; I had real bad writers block. Well review if you have and suggestions on how I can improve!


	8. Trust?

Disclaimer: Last time I checked I own nothing!

* * *

"Thank you"

I froze as his hands wrapped around me, softly his lips met my neck; my whole body become tense, with shaking hands I wrapped my own arms around him; sure he had stolen me from everything I'd known, but even to me it was clear, he was the one who needed comfort, not me. I didn't say anything, words weren't need right now.

Pulling his face from my shoulder he looked me dead in the eyes;

"I've wanted to hold you like this of so long now, un" I started to open my mouth to speak, but as he moved closer to me, I closed it and swallowed the lump growing in my throat; I knew what was coming, I just had no idea how to stop it; then his lips met with mine just for a moment, pulling slightly away. Pressing his forehead against mine his eyes met with mine as if asking permission to continue. My heart was skipping beat after beat as my stomach was filled with butterflies that felt like they were trying to fly out fluttering madly; I guess what he saw was all he needed as his lips pressed against mine a little more confidently this time. Once again I was frozen for only a moment this time; slightly I pushed my lips harder against his, pushing our bodies closer as my hands moved up to his hair, and his to my waist where I could feel the mouths biting against my dress.

"Ummmm…. Well I guess we'll be leaving." Shocked we both pulled away to see both Sasori and Kaede standing in the door way, a slight blush on their faces, undoubtly from the intimate moment they walked in on; while my face was covered in a full blown cherry red blush; Deidara's was only a slight pink across his nose and cheeks.

"It's not what it looked like." Breaking the awkward silence I spoke up first;

"Really; hmmm Deidara-kun did you stop breathing?" It was Kaede, _'where was she going with this?'_

"I don't think so why, un?"

"Because if it wasn't what it looked like then I figure she was trying to give you CPR" with that she started laughing hysterically, not helping any with my cherry red face.

"Well either way what do you two want, un?"

"We're going to watch a movie in mine and Kaedes room and wanted to know if you care to join?"

"Sure, un." Without so much as my input I was grabbed by the wrist and drug out of the book lined room.

"So what are we watching, un?"

"I thought since Naoki-chan, was new she could pick." My ears perked up as Sasori mentioned my name, and I got up walking over to their movie selection; _'perfect'_ I thought as I picked up my favorite movie, what are the chances they'd have this one;

"So what are we watching Naoki-san?"

"Well Kaede-san, I'm glad you asked it's my favorite, Into the Wild"

We all sat watching the movie; the sun had long since been gone, and I could feel myself starting to doze off; after fighting it for what seemed hours, my eyes slipped shut as my head fell to Deidara's shoulder, as sleep took over me.

"She out, un." Slowly shifting his weight as he gently scooped her up in his arms carrying her bridal style, heading out for his own room after sharing good nights with his partner and Kaede.

Gently Deidara placed Naoki's sleeping body onto the bed pulling the covers over her as he stripped down to just a t-shirt and sweat pants, then climbed into bed himself. Wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him as he whispered into her ear;

"Goodnight….my love." Closing his eyes, until he heard a soft moan coming from person sleeping so close to his body;

"mmmm…Dei…dara..ummm…" His face took on a nice blushed look as he heard her; thinking to himself the kind of dream she undoubtly was having, but simply pulled her even closer before letting sleep take over him.

* * *

It'd had been a week since the incident at the library, and I felt like I was starting to find my place here; as much as I may still not want to be here; I had no choice. I often found myself at the library reading, and that's where I found myself today.

Deidara just sat across the coach starring at me; it was kind of unnerving to have him sit there and just watch me; forcing myself to break the uneasy silence;

"Why must you stare at me?" Looking up from my book I stared at him waiting for my answer; all I got though was a grunt and a shoulder shrug. Letting out a sigh I went back to reading my book; it was hard to concentrate though; knowing someone was burrowing their eyes into my side. Getting a little frustrated sighing again;

"You know you could read too, or go train, or hang out with Sasori-san?" This time not even bothering to look up at him.

"How do I know you wouldn't try to leave, again, un?" It was true I did try to leave a few days ago; only to be caught by Zetsu, man was he scary; half man, half plant, and 100% cannibal.

"Trust, it's called trust, you'll have to trust I will not run; besides if I didn't get away the first time, I doubt I would succeed the second." Letting out another sigh I turned to face him; with an unimpressed look on my face.

"And what have you done for me to trust you, un?" He had a smirk playing on his face; I continued to look at him with the same bored expression;

"Not tried to kill you."

"You couldn't kill someone you love, un"

"Who said I loved you?" His smirk grew even bigger, while I had a slight smirk of my own. A few moments passed with silence; I figured I had shut him up, and resumed looking down at my book. When I heard his weight shifting on the coach I looked back up only to meet him about 2 inches from my face. Quickly my face turned a flush pink, as his smirk turned full blown, reviling two rows of pearly whites. He didn't stop there he leaned in even closer, shifting my head slightly to the left his cheek brushing slightly against my right whispering in my ear;

"You did, un." His breath was hot as it brushed against my ear; I was now sporting a full blown blush as he cocked his head to the side, and pushing his body closer to my own. He gently placed his lips to the skin right in front of my ear moving slightly south leaving soft butterfly kisses as he moved. As soon as I felt his lips on me my heart beat damn nearly tripled, my breath came more rapidly, my face felt hot from embarrassment; trying to find my voice, I opened and closed my mouth, like a fish suffocating in the air. As I felt him make it to the juncture of my neck and chest;

"Please…..please stop." I felt his mouth turn to a grin as I muttered out the words;

"Please no more, just please stop." Once more I pleaded as I felt his hands run up my calf the mouth licking leaving a slimy wet trail as it moved up further; finally stopping when he reached my knee. He curled his hands under my knee, taking a firm yet gentle grasp pulling them up to the coach, but pulling them away from me so I would slide down on my back; under him.

"W-w-what…. What are you doing?" Looking into his blue eyes; my whole body was shaking; all I wanted was him off of me to go back to reading with him just staring at me; why did I have to go and open my big mouth. I bit down on my lip ring, nervous, shaking; I forced my hands against his chest slightly trying in vain to push him off.

"Please….stop this….please." Bringing tears to my eyes, I weakly tried pleading with him. I felt him move closer still leaning into my ear;

"You're really beautiful; you know that right, un?" With that he pulled away from me, going back to his spot across the coach staring at me as I was still lying there trying to figure out what just happen.

"What the hell was that for?" I sat back up trying to crawl to the furthest corner of the coach away from him.

"Hmmm, nothing really, I just thought you should know, un"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean, un?" He cocked his head slightly as if he had no clue what I was talking about.

"You know damn well what I mean." Glaring at him as best I could, he furrowed his brows in confusion;

"Are you hungry, un?" My glare died down for just a moment as he changed the subject;

"No, and don't fucking change the subject, why did you just pin me to the damn coach?" He just shrugged his shoulders; before standing up and pulling me with him as he ran out of the library.

"Let go!" I pulled against him with all my might as he ran down the hall; that's about the time Sasori poked his head out of a nearby door;

"What's with all the damned noise?"

"I said let go, mother fucker!" His grip on my wrist just tighten, I grabbed at the door frame with my free hand; Sasori just stared at the scene unfolding before him;

"What's going on?" Sasori finally spook up;

"Sasori-san please save me from this fucking rapist." I pleaded his face looked full of confusion as he cocked his head a little;

"Rapist, huh? Well that's a new one Deidara." Deidara stopped pulling me but still held my wrist as he looked to Sasori, they seemed to share a glace before Deidara dropped my wrist only to be caught by Sasori, as well as the other one I looked around confused out of my mind as Deidara grabbed my ankles them hoisting me up in the air carrying me off to god only knows where;

"Let go, let go, let go" I yelled repeatedly thrashing my entire body against them. Finally we stopped at a closed door, Deidaras closed door to be exact. They lowered me to the ground feet first so I was standing while Sasori, was still holding my wrist behind my back with one hand his other then came up to cover my eyes; I struggled again, and again trying to run free;

"Clam down will you, honestly your really overreacting, un."

"Overreacting? Really I think this would be under reacting." I partially yelled at them; leaning into my ear I felt his breath hitting my sensitive skin causing shivers to run through my entire body;

"You're going to have to trust me here, un."

'_Trust, trust; how can I trust you after all this?' _I questioned myself when my mind flashed back to earlier;

"_Trust, it's called trust, you'll have to trust I will not run…"_

'_I had told him he would have to trust me then, so I supposed I'd have to trust he now, right?'_

_

* * *

  
_

Well sorry guys until next time!! Oh and I'd like to thank everyone for reading and those of you who favorited or alerted this story. It's good to know I have loyal readers out there who make writing this totally worth it! Reviews would be nice.


	9. 1 Broken, 2 Cracked

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters

* * *

With my hands bound behind me by one of Sasori's hands, while the other was placed over my eyes; I could hear the door creak open.

'_Trust, he told me to trust him'_

I began to take slow deep breaths trying to calm myself down, letting my body go lax, becoming dead weight; if they thought I'd make this easy then they fucking thought wrong. My knees buckled I collapsed to the floor in a sitting position; Sasori's hand slipping off my eyes;

"Fuck, what are you doing?" It was Sasori as he squatted down to pick me up. Lifting me off the ground he tried to get me to stand up again; turning my legs into jelly I fell back down to the wood floor.

"Get a hold of her damn it, un"

"She's like fucking dead weight, fucking stand up." He stood me up again this time letting my hands go and grabbing both of my shoulders; _'big mistake'_

Stiffing my legs I swiftly raised my right leg bring it full forced into Sasori's stomach knocking him into the wall; before they could reach to grab me I fled; running at a speed I knew they couldn't match; I may not be strong but I was fast. Running through the hallway, following turn after turn; hoping to lose them, and possibly make a get away from this place all together.

I was running too fast when I saw a door to my left swing open and I crashed straight into the silver haired S-rank criminal know as Hidan; falling down to the floor on top of him;

"Fuck, that fucking hurt." I scrambled up to my feet, and tried to run again only to find he had a rather harsh grip on my wrist;

"Well what do we have here, what the fuck are you doing all by yourself?" Panic ran though out my body;

"Get off me" I yelled trashing like a caught bird, trying to escape;

"I thought I told you not to let me see you alone?"

"Fuck you, let me go" Throwing my free fist back getting ready to hit him, only for it to be caught _'Great now I'm screwed.'_ A sinister grin covered him face;

"That's just what you're going to do." Tightening his grip on my wrists he pushed me though the door he had just come out of; I tripped losing my balance and came crashing down to the floor. I quickly recovered and scrambled on the floor, crawling away from the silver haired man; his smirk growing; he quickly caught my right wrist bringing me off the floor completely;

"Is that all the fight you have?" He flung my body towards the bed only I hit the wall, a sickening crack was heard, my ribs at least two were now cracked if not broken completely; falling down on the black sheets my body limp from the pain;

"Opps I hope that didn't hurt, but this will." Slowing he locked the door before turning back to me and letting his black and red cloak fall to the floor, leaving him in black silk boxers; letting out a few whimpers, I tried to sit up only to find out he was faster than I thought because I found him pinning me down on the bed; my arms felt like they were being crushed from his weight, as he pushed them further into the bed.

"These clothes won't do" With that he released my hands as he straddled my hips still effectively pinning me down; and began ripping my tank top off leaving me in my shorts and a bra.

"This too will just get in the way." As he was reaching for my bra I quickly covered my chest with my arms screaming;

"No! Stop!" He let out a growl before;

"Fine." I let myself take a deep exhale _'well that was easy'_. He reached over me into his night stand pulling out a rope _'not a good sign.'_ I tried to gulp down the growing lump in my throat, grabbing my hands binding them at my wrist together and then he reached back into the night stand and pulled out a kunai.

"I don't recommend moving to much wouldn't want to end up cutting you" The smirk on his face gave me goose bumps all over, I shivered as the blade of the kunai pressed against my skin and he cut away my bra; feeling so exposed a blush creep onto my face as I squirmed under him hoping to escape from him.

"Damn who'd a thought such a small girl could have such amazing tits." Turning my head away from him not wanting to see his sick face any more I felt him grab onto my breast harshly squeezing them in his hands, then turning his attention to my nipples, attacking my left with his mouth and the pinching the other, trying my best to ignore the rough sensations taking over my body I focused all my attention elsewhere I heard footsteps running in the hall behind the door I yelled out;

"Help me, some-ahhhh." At that moment he bit down drawing blood, pain washed over my body feeling tears pooling in my violet eyes, I pushed them back _'I will not give him the pleasure of seeing me cry.'_ I focused back on the door as he moved down, unbuttoning my shorts I heard a voice that sounded a lot like angels at that moment;

"Naoki, are you in there, un?" followed by banging on the door. Hidan let out a low growl as he pulled down both my shorts and panties, shivering at the thought of him touching me again I yelled out as Hidan removed his boxers;

"Yes, Deidara save me, please."

"Just hang on, un." As he said that Hidan moved closer, I clamped my legs close as to stop what he wanted.

"He can't save you know; it's too late." With that he grabbed my knees pushing them apart, positioning himself at my entrance; my heart was skipping every other beat, while butterflies flocked in my stomach pushing their way out, quite simply I felt like I was going to vomit, I snapped my eyes close balling my tied hands into fists. There was a loud bang as the door crashed down, and at the same moment Hidan thrust into me, breaking my barrier I screamed out as pain washed over my whole being, tears now freely fell down my face;

"Fuck Deidara, she's so fucking tight" snapping my crying eyes open I saw hatred and anger pouring out of Deidara, his hands formed into tightly clinched fists, as he ran at Hidan nailing him; it sounded like he broke his nose as blood came trickling out, staining his face. Pulling out of me all he did was smile even after being hit and probably getting a broken nose, he smiled;

"She's damaged now you can have her." Deidara tightened his fist and was ready to strike him again;

"Deidara, leave him, your forgetting something much more important." It was Sasori, snapping out of his anger he pulled his eyes over to me, I just laid there with my head facing the wall, while tears soiled my face.

"Hey, it's alright now, un." Deidara reached over to me trying to stroke my arm hoping to comfort me, but I pulled away from him touch; I'd been broken in one of worst possible ways; no longer would I try to run, no longer would I fight with him, no longer was I whole, I was broken, damaged just like Hidan said. I turned my head to come face to face with Deidara as he removed the rope from my hands then took off his cloak draping it over my nude body and scooping me up in his arms carrying me out;

"Sasori, don't go easy on him, un." His voice filled with sadness,

"Got it." With that Sasori walked into the room closing the door.

Deidara gently placed me on the his bed;

"You know Sasori and I had a surprise for you earlier," I listened to him but just stared up at the ceiling, tears no longer fell from my eyes, now they were glazed over blocking out any emotion from coming though.

"You remember when we went on that mission, five days ago, un?"

'_Of course I do that's when I tried to run away the first time'_ still I stared at the ceiling with dead eyes;

"Well we picked a few of your things up from your old home, un"

'_That's right this is my home now.'_ I finally turned my head to see what he had wanted to surprise me with; it was a photo of my old team from when I was a kid. New tears formed in my eyes as I looked at the old picture, Guy-Sensei in this normal "Guy" pose, a small smile formed on my face then I saw what else he had it was a small dirty brown teddy bear; one that my parent had given me on the day they left for their last mission. Tears ran rapidly down my face as I thought back to that day.

"Thank you Deidara-san." I could see relief wash over his face as he spoke;

"There's no need to call me San, un"

"Alright, thank you Deidara-kun." His lips lightened into a small smile, and his brilliantly blue eyes shinned like the midnight stars;

"We also brought you some of your old clothes, un." He started to walk over to where I was laying on his bed and he sat next to me gently planting a kiss on my forehead he whispered;

"Don't believe what he said, you're not damaged, un." I wanted to sit up and pull him into a needy embrace; never did I want him to leave me, for the first time since I'd been here I wanted to be his; I slowly tried to sit up; when I winced in pain a flash of panic ran though him;

"Lay down, are you hurt, un?"

"I think he cracked a few ribs, but it's nothing, really." He sent chakra to two of his finger tips and gently prodded my injured ribs with them;

"There not only cracked but broken, let's take you to Kaede-chan, she's a medical ninja, I'm sure she can fix you right up, un."

"Okay, but.."

"No buts about it let's go, un"

"Wait! I want to get dressed first." A slight blush covered his face he must have forgotten I was still naked as a newborn.

"O-o-alright." I carefully went about putting on a pair of black sweat pants and a white tank top, trying not to bother my hurt rubs, or sore legs.

Once I was done Deidara lead the way down to Sasori and Kaede's room; finding Kaede sitting on the bed with Sasori, healing his busted nose, undoubtly caused from his fight with Hidan. I'm guessing he told Kaede everything because the look she gave me was full of sorrow and pity. _'I really hate pity.' _I took a seat on the bed next to Sasori while waiting my turn with the medic ninja; when she finally got to me;

"So what hurts hun?"

'_Everything'_

"My ribs, Deidara-kun thinks their broken." Focusing her chakra into her left hand she gently placed her hand over my ribs;

"Yep 1 broken and 2 cracked, this might hurt at first but it should start to feel better." Nodding my head she had me lay down as she raised my white tank top up just enough. Focusing green chakra into both hands she laid them over my damaged ribs, at first there was an intense burning followed by a sharp pain, but as the pain began to dull my breathing started to come easier; finally when she was done I felt as good as new, well almost, but I did feel much better;

"Thank you so much Kaede-chan."

"You're very welcome Naoki-chan." After pulling my tank top back down I sat up and walked over to the standing Deidara; shaking I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into the most desperate and needy hug, I'm sure his every received; he wrapped his arms whole heartedly around me planting his lips to my forehead, before resting his head atop of my own. I buried my face into his chest taking shaky breaths before the tears once more started rolling down my face staining his black under shirt. Gently he picked me up still clinging tightly to his chest balling my eyes out, he carried me back to our room; he laid me down next to him on the bed pulling the covers over us, he just held me close to him that night rubbing circles into my back, just letting me get it all out. I eventually ended up crying myself to sleep, cuddled into the man who hugged me tighter right before I let sleep take me, I heard a faint whisper;

"Good night my love."

* * *

So sad yet so sweet… Please let me know how this chapter turned out I think I'm happy with it; until next time!


	10. Saki, and Ecstasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts, thanks!

Yay!! I made it to double digits!

Sorry on with the story!

* * *

Slowing I turned on the bed searching out warmth, but finding nothing but the blankets and pillows; I drowsily cracked open my eyes the new days sunlight crawled over the wood, and fell lazily on the bed, and gracing my face with its warm rays. Slowly I blinked the sleep out of my eyes to find the bed empty and the sun shining brightly though the window. Quickly scanning my eyes around the room, pausing at the night stand when I caught sight of something abnormal; a small tray sat upon the small oak night stand; uncovering my legs from the blankets I quietly made my way towards the night stand to see a note along with a bowl of fruit, and a few books;

_Naoki,_

_I think you should take it easy today I have brought you some breakfast, and a few books to keep you busy; I'll be back around 2 this afternoon. Until then just relax._

_Love,_

_Deidara_

"_Love huh; how can he love someone like me?"_ Figuring it better to think of these things later, when I had some fuel in my tummy which at this point felt like it was eating itself; I brought the bowl of fruit back to the bed covering up my legs to keep warm and placing a pillow on my lap as a makeshift table, enjoying my breakfast. Once that was over I got back up thinking I might read one of the books he had brought me, when I thought a shower sounded a lot better.

Turning on the hot water; I listened to the repetitive sound of the water droplets hitting the bottom of the tub; lazily stripping out of my clothes, and stepping into the scolding hot water. Letting the hot droplets run from my hair down to my toes, trying to wash myself clean of everything that went horribly wrong yesterday, I don't know how much time I spent in there just trying to scrub away the memories running rapidly though my head . My skin felt rubbed raw and was pruned from being in the water for too long. Tears started to gather in my eyes as I once more took the wash cloth and soap and tried to scrub off the feeling of him on me, but it never felt like enough. Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I scrubbed harder, and harder; as I leaned myself against the shower wall;

"_Why did that happen to me?"_

"_What did I do to deserve this?" _

The same questions ran though my head as I slowly sunk down the shower wall sitting in a ball as the hot water ran down my back; I was too caught up in my own self pity, because I failed to notice when someone walked into the bathroom, until the shower curtain was pulled open, standing there was none other than Deidara, wearing a black mesh top and loose black pants; he didn't say anything but rather climbed in the shower with me clothes and all. Sitting down behind me he wrapped his arms around me and nestled his face into the juncture of my neck and shoulder.

I didn't say anything but rather turned around fully embracing him letting the tears run from my red eyes;

"It's okay, shhh it's alright now, un." I don't know how he dealt with me to be honest, first I was nothing but rude to him and now I'm a mess sitting in his arms while the shower pours now frost cold water down on us, and he doesn't say anything, or doesn't tell me to get my shit together; he's just here for me. Something I hadn't had since my parents died, back then when I would break down and end up crying over the lost of my mother and father everyone would either ignore me or tell me to grow up that I couldn't be a little kid any more, but now I have someone who's just there for me, someone to help me though my worst.

My tears slowed to the point that I didn't know if I was still crying or if it was the freezing water running down my face; I felt his hands rubbing imaginary designs on my bare back as the mouths ran their tongues on my back, leaving a slimy trail, which would be washed away with the water. Shifting my head up to look into his eyes, all I saw was care, and love? Before I could think or say anything my lips came crashing down on his; I guess I caught him off guard, because he tumbled back from his sitting position, falling backwards in the tub. There I was laying on top, kissing, this man who within 7 days, one messily week, has brought up so many emotions within me; but for some reason it felt right. Pulling away from his soft lips;

"Hey" Letting a small smile cross my face; which was soon wiped away by a face of surprise as I was flipped under him; only for his lips to meet mine again; the butterflies in my stomach were flying like crazy it felt like they were covering my whole body as my face heated up, my toes went numb, and my palms were clammy and sweaty. As he pulled away holding his weight on his hand as he lend over me;

"You talk too much, un." As our lips met again; his tongue brushed against my bottom lip, stopping when it reached my lip ring, flicking it with his tongue causing the ball to swivel into my mouth. Slightly I parted my lips, granting him privilege inside; his tongue darted inside, brushing against mine, he tasted sweet, like strawberries, allowing his tongue to memorize every inch of my mouth, I pushed my tongue past his lips craving more of his taste; running my tongue over each of his molars, never wanting this moment to stop.

I had forgotten that I was lacking in the clothes department; only to be reminded as his hands grazed my upper inner thigh; I froze. He must have noticed because Deidara pulled away;

"Sorry, un." I shook my head 'no' but sat up turning off the shower;

"I think I should get dressed." No longer being able to look him in the eyes I got up grabbed my towel, and headed into our shared room.

Slowly walking over to my filled closet I pulled out grey shorts that ended right above my knee, and a white tee shirt. After dressing I rubbed the towel over my damp hair, letting it fall into my natural curls; sitting on the bed was Deidara;

"I'm sorry about that." I meekly spoke first; knowing someone had to break the silence.

"It's my fault, it's too soon, un?" It wasn't really a question more of a statement. Down casting my eyes, it all brought it back up, everything I just wanted to forget;

"Yeah…." My voice came out a lot weaker then I had planned. It was quiet for a few moments; when a low grumble was let out from my stomach;

"Hehe, I guess I'm hungry again."

* * *

-3 months later-

The seasons had started to change the once warm summer air has now changed to a cool crisp autumn breeze, the leaves on trees are in the mitts of change from their vibrant green to shades of red, yellow, and orange.

The cool fall breeze blew the smoke from my cigarette in delicate little swirls;

"You know smoking's not a very good turn on, un."

"Hmmm, did you say something?" I had been distracted all day, something didn't feel right today; it almost felt like someone was calling me, only I had no idea why I was feeling like this.

"No, nothing."

"Sorry I wasn't really listening." Letting out a sigh Deidara continued his training as I sat leaned up against a tree; the last three months had been pretty nice, nothing big happened, but it was nice to finally have someone who genuinely cared about me, and over this period of time I'd really began to care about him; I guess one could say we were a real couple now. Only I really wanted to take it slowly but time felt like it was slipping away from me; Deidara and Sasori spent most of their time training for a big mission coming up in a few months; and me and Kaede have spent most of our time outside watching them, fully knowing that once they leave they may not come back. Recently Kaede has been acting kind of weird, she's been really moody.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I swear I heard something." Standing up I brushed the dirt off my butt and looked around, taking another inhale of my burning cigarette. Then I heard it again, it sounded like a small whimper; furrowing my brow; I headed off in the direction I heard it; Kaede just stared at me as I walked away, well running was more like what I was doing. I could hear the small whimper again and also someone following me.

The small whimpers were getting louder, as I stood in front of a small pitch black cave; slowing I stepped inside after swallowing the growing lump in my throat. I took a few more steps inside, before I tripped over something; after pulling myself off the floor of the dirty cave I looked back to see what it was I tripped over. What I saw was a huge grey wolf, dead, she looked like she had been in a fight; then I once again heard the small whimper, and continued to follow the small sound. When I finally got to the back of the cave I found what I had heard, there was a small pile of wolf pups; it looked like they were all dead, probably starved without their mom. I was about to leave when I caught one out of the corner of my eye move, turning back and bent down to pick the little guy up, it felt he was all skin and bones. Cuddling her in my arms I walked out of the cave.

"What is that, un?" As Deidara pointed to the grey, black, and white bundle in my arms;

"I found her; I think she was calling me."

"What do you think you're doing with her, un?"

"Well her moms dead in there and so are her siblings, so I'm going to raise her; I mean I can't just leave her." Sadly looking down at the now sleeping pup in my arms, she melted my heart no way I would leave her. Deidara came and picked her up but the scarf of her neck;

"Don't, you'll hurt her!" I shouted as I tried to grab her back;

"Well then, I guess she'll need a name, un?" He shoved her back into my hands as a huge smile crept on my face;

"Hmmm, what about Saki?"

"Blossom hope, huh? Whatever she's your responsibility, un."

"Saki it is then! Now let's go get you some food, little Saki." Rushing back inside to the kitchen I grabbed a bowl of water and some leftover chicken from the other night, along with some fresh rice. Then carried everything back outside carefully balancing all her food in one hand and Saki in the other; she was still sound asleep once I got back outside.

"Don't you think that's a lot of food for such a small pup?" I looked back at Kaede and winkled my nose;

"Yeah but she's so tiny I want her to eat a lot, and get big and strong." I set little Saki on the ground and put the chicken in front of her hoping she would eat. She sniffed the meat and turned away; so I chased her mouth with said chicken;

"That piece is too big, un?" I hadn't noticed the crowd around me as I tried to feed the pup. Deidara then took away the chicken and tore it into a little tiny piece and dipped it into the water and tried to feed her, and she ate it; my ego was a little more than hurt; but I followed his example and continued to feed her.

It wasn't long after that the sun went down, as the new fall moon hung high in the sky;

"Don't you think we should be heading in, un?" Letting out a yawn I sleepily rubbed my eyes

"I guess so." So we packed up and headed inside to get some food for ourselves.

After eating we headed up to bed, I crawled in first, after making Saki a small bed on the floor, not too long after Deidara climbed in next to me;

"You should stay here."

"What are you talking about, un?"

"I don't want you to go on this mission." I pouted as I buried my face into his chest;

"I have to, un."

"But I don't know what I'll do without you." Lifting my head up he planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"You'll figure something out, un." I kissed him back;

"But (kiss) I'll (kiss) miss (kiss) you (kiss)."

"And I'll miss you, un."

Then our lips meet once again in a heated battle for dominance; one that I was quickly losing as I was flipped over on my back; his hands were ravishing my body as his mouth slowly made its way down to neck, as he sucked and gently nipped at my skin, his hands creeping past the hem of my shirt and continuing their journey north leaving a moist trail up my abdomen. Arching my back up against him as his hands made their way up to my delicately sensitive breast, the mouths taking in my hardened nipples, causing me to moan out in an ecstasy like pleasure. I clawed my hands at his shirt trying to remove the unwanted article from him; while he was now pulling mine over me, as my breast were now exposed to the cool air small goose bumps popped up all over my body. After removing both of our shirts, he lend over me most of his weight on his hands;

"If we go any further I don't know if I'll be able to stop, un." His voice husky and laced with lust. My answer to his statement; I nodded my head and slowly ran my hands down his exposed, slightly toned chest; slightly tugging at his boxers hem; letting out a husky growl he bent down and attacked my left breast with his mouth and the right with his hand, I arched my back pushing even more in his mouth, letting out a rather loud moan causing a small blush to show on my face. Running my figures though his thick, blond hair digging my nails into his scalp, my heart beat rising and my breathing increased ten-fold. My heart nearly stopped as I felt his finger brush up against my pink panties, letting a gasp escape my mouth, I panted for him;

"Dei..dara." I wrapped my legs around him, as his mouth left my nipple and began traveling up to my neck light racking his teeth over my skin, as his hand pushed my panties to one side and gently rubbing his fingers against my opening, another gasp left my mouth, as he push in two fingers. Pumping in and out, I threw my head back in immense pleasure, as I felt his hot breath on my ear;

"Are you sure, un?" I silently responded with a node of my head. Pulling his fingers out, and pulling down my panties, he reached for his boxers, reveling his throbbing hard cock, letting out a small hiss as the cool air hit it.

"This might hurt at first, un." Nodding my head; I pushing back the painful memory of 3 months ago, and I readied myself for him.

I felt his head push against my opening, swallowing the lump in my throat; I thrust my hips up taking in more of him, ignoring the pain. He took notice of the small look of pain on her face and pushed himself in the rest of the way, but waited for her walls to accommodate for his size before pulling out. Slowly at first he set the pace;

"Dei…faster.." not having to be told twice he started thrust in and out fast and harder, loving the way she was moaning and panting under him; feeling her walls clamping down around him he knew she would cum soon, and began to feel his own release on its way;

"Na..oki.. I.. I'm going.. to..cum." Nodding her head she felt her climax hit full force, rapping her legs around him, holding him inside her as he spilled his warm, sticky seed inside her.

Panting and covered in sweat he flipped them over so she was laying on top of him; both were exhausted as he wrapped his arms around her, she looked up at him;

"Deidara..I.. I.. Love you." He wrapped his arms tighter around her;

"I love you more then you'll ever know, un." Rolling her on her side he pulled out as they lay there, both allowing sleep to come and take them away.

* * *

Well sorry it took so long, and thanks for the reviews they made me soooo happy! But yeah this is my first full lemon, hope it was good! Thanks for reading!


	11. Nightmare and Sake

Disclaimer: Yep even in the new year I still don't own shit!

* * *

_Pain engulfed my entire being; chains holding my arms up and keeping my feet on the ground, as small crimson streams rolled down my wrists from the cool heavy metal wearing against my flesh. Feeling the bitter cold air compress against my bare skin, the rattles of my chains filled the seemingly empty room as I try to bring my appendages closer to my shivering body only to reopen older deeper cuts scattered across my fair ivory skin. Standing up I could feel the darkness close in on me; hearing a deep cynical voice rising up from the empty dark;_

"_Hmmm, you're up." Opening my eyes I saw his face, pale flesh shone in the black abbess, while piercing red eyes cut deep into me; __**Hidan.**_

Snapping out of my dreadful slumber, I could hear the storm gathering outside as a crack of thunder rumbled in the near distance, causing me to clutch closer to the sleeping male next to me, burrowing my head farther into this solid chest; feeling the wet warmth of his hand caressing my side slightly calmed me,

'_Good it was just a nightmare, but it was so real.'_

Rubbing my wrists to ashore their freedom from any type of bondage, and finding nothing but my own soft skin; hearing a soft whimper coming from the bottom of the bed I glanced down almost forgetting the small wolf pup I had taken in just the day before;

"Deidara-san, wake up." Slightly shaking his sleeping body, to no avail.

"Deidara-san, Deidara-san, wake up." Shaking him a little more violently now,

"Not until you ask nicely, un." His soft yet masculine voice rang out from his supposed sleeping self.

"Please Deidara-san, wake up." I tried to sound as sweet as I possibly could.

"Not a chance Naoki-koi, un." Slightly blushing at my new nickname, I finally got what he meant;

"Pretty please, DeiDei-koi?" Poking an eye open at his new nickname, he flipped me under him, catching me by surprise I let out a small squeak.

"How about 'pretty please Deidara-koi', un?" Laying soft kisses down my exposed neck, while goose bumps shivered down my spine, sweetening my voice with lust and desire I wanted to change the tides, softly cooing into his ear;

"Pre-tty please, Dei-dara-koi?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay in bed, un?" Pressing his body closer to my own I felt my face heat with my new pink blush, but little Saki once again began to whine trying to get our attention;

"She needs to go out will you go with me?" Pushing him off of me I moved off the bed and began to put my clothes back on; as I slip on my netted t-shirt Deidara pulls me closer to the bed where he's sitting;

"What's wrong, you're not acting like yourself, un?" Suddenly the nightmare once again comes flashing back to me, as my body freezes I rest my hands on his shoulders;

"No its nothing." Faking the best smile I could, I mean it was just a dream right; no reason to worry, it was just a dream. Pulling me in closer still my Koi gently places a kiss on my lower stomach;

"Does it still hurt, un?" Feeling his soft touch tracing the scar of his name, I'd almost forgotten about it, my branding;

"No not anymore, but come on she needs to go out." Standing up he pulled on his boxers and pants and we headed out.

Outside the night was still dark, as the moon was clouded over with the oncoming thunderstorm, clutching close to Deidara trying to shield myself from the harsh wind, while Saki did her business; as he wrapped his arm around me his focus stayed on the young pup wondering the huge training grounds;

"So do you regret earlier, un?" Looking up at his face he was intently staring in the distance, snuggling in closer to his still bare chest as I answered him;

"What would make you think that?" As his eyes hit mine the question hit me;

'_Maybe he does'_

"I already told you, you're acting weird, un?" Down casting my eyes I couldn't look at him, he probably just sees me as some kind of whore now;

"Do you?" My voice came out as nothing more than a quite mumble;

"Do I what, un?"

"You know…. Regret… it?"

"Look at me, un." Lifting up my head I meet his intense blue eye, he pulled me away at arms length from him with a strong yet gentle hold on my shoulders;

"I love you Naoki, but do you regret it, un?" The last part came out a lot harsher then the first

"No…No Dei I love you too…I love you." Once more my voice was failing me as it came out as a hushed mumble,

"Then tell me what's wrong, un, and don't tell me nothing it's something, un." Swallowing down a dry lump in my throat I thought do I tell him I just had a bad dream,

"It was nothing, nothing at all why don't you believe me?" Letting go of my shoulders as tears bubbled up in my eyes I watched as he walked back inside away from me,

"Dei, Dei wait."

"Come talk to me when you can tell me what's going on, un." As the first drops of rain started to fall down I just stood there in the rain, tears running down my cheeks.

I was out there for another 10, 15, maybe even 20 minutes as the rain came down harder by the second;

"Come on Saki." My voice was wary and light, as I reached down and picked up the little pup, and walked back into the hideout. Making my way down the halls I tried to calm myself down finally reaching our shared room I reached out to open the door, to find it was locked. Not able to hold it in any more tears ran down my face as my breathing was labored; I ruined it. The one good thing in my life, and I ruined it because of some stupid dream. Slowing lowering myself down the door I sat there holding the one thing I had left, my little Saki.

"That the hell are you doing out here, and why the fuck are you soaking wet?" Looking up in shock at the harsh voice only to find Hidan staring down me, trying to hush my sobbing as panic took over me, and I remembered the dream,

"Leave me the fuck alone." My voice coming out as a panicked yell, while I once again tried to open the locked door;

"Dei, Dei please let me in."

"The fucker locked you out, haha what did you have a god damn fight."

"Deidara please let me in." My voice slightly fading out as I laid my head against the door, and once again starting sobbing;

"Ah fuck, no don't do that, hey, hey, I know what you need lets go get a fucking drink, come on." Sliding back down the door, I felt him pick me up.

"Please let me go."

"We're just going to have a drink, I fucking promise."

Making it to the kitchen he set me down on a stole at the kitchen island, while he pulled out two bottles of Sake, setting one in front of me and one in front of himself, as he sat across from me;

"Why are you doing this?" Taking a small sip of the foul bitter tasting liquid, and almost gagging it back up.

"Haha you're not much of a fucking drinker are you?"

"Not really but seriously why are you being so nice to me?" Taking yet another sip from the bottle, I choked down the slight burning in my throat,

"I'll make a fucking deal with you, if you can fucking out drink me in the next hour, I'll answer any damn question you have for me."

"Deal." As both of us tilted our small bottles to the ceiling trying to outdo the other.

Bottle after bottle cluttered the small island it had been an hour or so as both of us finished our fifth bottle, as the room spun around I tumbled off my bar stole, laughing like a giddy school girl;

"I fucking fell, haha."

"Oh shit here I'll help you," stumbling around the kitchen island he reached down to help me up only for both of us to fall back to the ground,

"Let's just sit here."

"Best fucking ideal I've heard all night." Looking around at the kitchen I noticed it had been an hour and a half since we started drinking;

"So who won?"

"I think it was a fucking tie,"

"Then let's both ask each other a question."

"Fuck, you first."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I fucking guess it's because I felt bad for what I did, and I'm not fucking good at apologizes you fucking know?"

"Yeah I guess, so what's your question?"

"Hmm why the fuck were you and lover boy fighting tonight?"

"It's a long story."

"Not fucking good enough."

"Fine, but don't laugh."

"What the fuck ever, spill it already."

"I had a bad dream, and I wouldn't tell him about it."

"Hahaha that's fucking it, that's fucking IT?"

"Well the dream it felt so real, I can't explain it."

"Just fucking tell him, I may laugh but his fairy ass wont."

"Shut up, fucker."

"I see I'm rubbing off on you, haha."

"Whys the room all spinney?"

"Because you need to fucking sleep, come on you can stay with me for the night."

"I don't know Dei wouldn't like that."

"The fucker locked you out, besides would you rather sleep on the fucking floor?"

"Good point, lead the way ass hole."

"haha alright come on."

As we loudly stumbled through the hideout, cracking up at anything, and everything, we finally made it back to Hidan's room.

"You can have the bed I'll sleep on the floor."

"You better, because I'm a lady and the lady should ..get… the….bed." As I fell face first onto his bed sleep quickly claimed me.

Dozily opening my eyes, I felt my head spinning, grasping tightly onto my pounding head, I took my first shaking steps off the bed,

"I'm never doing that again." Taking note to the sleeping figure on the floor I carefully stepped over him, as I walked out of his bedroom door, and walked right into someone I really didn't care to see in my current hung over state;

"Hey…. Deidara"

* * *

I'm so happy I got over my writers block for now, but I still don't have And this is his story caught up to this in fact it's still really far behind but I'll get it there by the time I need to hopefully, well I'm really sorry for the wait on this chapter, please be kind. And feel free to tell me what you think or bug me about the next chapter I'm probably going to need it haha with school back up again I have a hard time finding time, but I'm really going to try to get the next one out either next Wednesday or Friday. Until next time!


End file.
